Fraphne Drabbles
by Hayles45
Summary: A collection of Fraphne Drabbles based on a prompt list found on tumblr. These range in subject and genre. But they're all Fraphne :)
1. Amuse Me

**So I've decided to write a few drabbles. These will take up a chapter each, and will not be too long in length. Hope you enjoy them :)**

**Drabble One: Amuse Me**

* * *

"_You would not believe the day I've had, Fred. It's been awful."_

"_That sucks, sweetie. That really sucks."_

"_Just don't expect me to be all cheery when I get home, okay?"_

"_Of course not, Daph. But try and keep your chin up, huh?"_

Their earlier conversation echoed throughout her mind as she now stared at the small note lying on the kitchen countertop. Written in Fred's familiar handwriting, it read...

_I KNOW YOU'RE NOT IN THE BEST OF MOODS. BUT LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK. FIND ME._

Daphne rolled her eyes, placing her handbag on the nearby table and slipping off her work blazer.

"Fred!" she called out, beginning to walk further into the house as she did so. She really was not in the mood for childish games.

No answer. Daphne grumbled, grasping the banister and jogging up the stairs with ease.

"I'm serious, Fred!" she exclaimed loudly, knowing that he could hear her, "This is stupid!"

Opening the door to their bedroom, she scanned the space with her eyes before stepping inside. Ruffling the covers of their double bed, she was surprised to find another note lying on her pillow. Picking it up, she read the words he had written...

I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT I'M NOT WAITING FOR YOU IN BED ;) TRY HARDER

"Cheeky..." Daphne muttered, unable to stop herself from smiling slightly. Despite the day she'd had, she found it almost flattering that he was going to this extent to do something just for her.

Suddenly, she heard a creek. Under normal circumstances, she would've completely ignored such a noise. But these were no _normal_ circumstances. Exiting the room quickly, she power walked down the corridor, reaching the spare bedroom. Grasping the handle, she gently pushed the door open and peeked inside.

The room seemed relatively quiet, as it always was. But she had definitely heard the creek coming from this part of the house. Stepping into the room, she slowly paced around, her eyes trying to spot anything peculiar. She now had a noticeable grin painted across her features, although she would hate to admit it.

Spying another yellow post-it-note resting on the bedside table, she skipped over, bending slightly to read it...

WELL DONE, YOU WIN :)

She paused, her brows knitted in confusion.

"...I win? What?"

Suddenly, the closet behind her burst open, two strong arms grasping her by the waist and dragging her inside. Daphne cried out in surprise as the doors were pulled shut again, making everything pitch black.

"What the hell are you..." she began, only to be silenced as he pressed his lips to hers, her back flat against the inner walls of the closet. Daphne smirked against his lips, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders as she deepened the kiss.

He kissed her for a moment longer before pulling away, touching his nose to hers in the darkness.

"You found me," he whispered, and she chuckled.

"I think _you_ found me, Freddie. Did you forget the whole 'dragging me into a closet' part?" she replied, and he laughed softly, turning the handle of the door and opening it, pulling her out into the room with him.

"It was more fun that way," he explained, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever you say, Fred..."

He was smiling happily, obviously pleased with himself. Stepping towards her, he gently cupped her cheek with his hand, taking a moment to look her in the eyes.

"But it did cheer you up, right?" he asked, and she nodded with a smile. Perhaps the best medicine in life really was hide and seek with Fred.


	2. Break Me

**So Jazzola pointed out these are more like short stories. So yeah, think of these as a collection of short stories, although I'll still call them Drabbles :D**

**Drabble 2: Break Me**

* * *

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Fred stared at the clock as the seconds ticked by. Slow, _agonising_ seconds. Where was she?

He had the TV on mute as he perched on the edge of the couch, his mind wrecked with worry. No text, no phone call; nothing. Just Fred and the now terrifying images that were circling throughout his mind. She had never been this late before.

Daphne had been out for a dinner with a few of her friends. She was due back at ten o'clock. It was now eleven.

He was worried sick.

It wasn't as if she couldn't handle herself. She had a black belt in karate for God's sake. But she would've tried to contact him sooner than this.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar revving of her car from outside as it pulled into the driveway. Fred sighed deeply, somewhat relieved that she was okay. But it didn't mean he wasn't angry with her.

He remained still for the next minute as she was gathering her things, before the key turned in the door and she entered the house.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted him, turning to shut the door and hang her coat on the nearby hooks. Fred remained silent, pretending to watch the TV show as she waited for his response. Daphne frowned slightly at his apparent deafness, her brows knitted in confusion, "...Freddie?"

"What time do you call _this_?" he snapped, unable to control the tone of his voice as he spoke. He actually couldn't recall a time he'd been as angry with her as he was now.

Daphne stood in a stunned silence for a moment, before gathering her composure.

"Excuse me?"

"You're an hour late, Daphne." Daphne glanced up at the clock, her eyes widening when she noticed the time. She really had lost track of the time whilst she'd been out. Although she was surprised with his apparent anger, she understood it.

"I lost track of time, Fred. You know what the girls are like," she explained, trying her best to keep her voice calm.

"Actually I don't," there was a pause as he stood up, taking a few steps towards her. His face was stern, perhaps the most serious she'd ever seen it, "And you lost track of time? Do you think that makes it _okay_?"

His voice was almost patronising as he spoke, and Daphne found herself becoming more and more irritable by the second.

"I never said it was okay, Fred."

"No text, no call... how did you think I'd react, Daphne?" he replied, his eyes locking with hers, the cerulean blue so intense as he stared.

She began to speak but stopped, analysing the look on his face. She knew him better than anyone when it came to expressions.

"Are you... are you accusing me of _cheating_?" she asked, the last word being said with distaste as she spoke. Daphne watched as his eyes widened, and she immediately knew she'd made the wrong assumption.

"N-no! Are you crazy, Daphne?" he exclaimed loudly as he gestured with his arms to emphasise his point. Daphne grumbled to herself, brushing past him as she made a break for their bedroom. She didn't want to argue with him anymore.

Fred turned, watching her walk away, "Daphne, I'm not finished!" he called, and she spun back round to face him.

"Well I am, Fred. Just let me go," she said sternly, and he shook his head.

"I was worried _sick_ about you, Daphne! You don't even want to know what was going through my head as the minutes went by!" he nearly shouted, and she threw her handbag onto the dining table roughly, sending the contents sprawling across the surface.

"FRED, I'VE SAID I'M SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!" she screamed, eyes wide with fury. Fred was slightly taken aback. They had never really fought like this before.

"Maybe one day I'll go out for hours on end; leave you here by yourself to wonder what the hell has happened to me," the words tumbled out of his mouth as his emotions got the better of him.

They stared at each other from across the room before Daphne exhaled quietly, unable to ignore the guilt she felt. She should've phoned him. But they had gone too far into this for her to back down now.

"I'm a mature adult, Fred. I can take care of myself. And I certainly don't need to be answering to you about every little thing that goes on in my life."

"So that's it then? You just don't care? I'm sorry for busting in on your whole 'independence' party, I guess I'll leave you to it next time," he sneered, his voice full of sarcasm as he spoke. And that was something she didn't like.

"You know what, Fred? Fuck you."

"Yeah, well fuck you too."

With that, she turned on her heels and dashed down the hall and out of sight, slamming the door to their bedroom moments later, leaving Fred standing in the room by himself again.

He stood for a few moments, feeling almost numb as he replayed what had just happened in his mind. Maybe he had been a bit overbearing?

They had never sworn at each other like that before. Sure, they'd done it as a joke a few times, but never in the heat of an argument. And the funny thing was that neither of them truly meant it.

Walking over to the dining table, he began to slowly place everything that had fallen out of Daphne's bag back inside, being careful as he did so. The silence of it all was killing him. He had never felt so bad about anything before.

Suddenly, as faint as it was, he heard her begin to cry. That was the one sound that stirred up something so powerful inside of him. He had to go to her.

Treading down the hallway, he grasped the handle of the door and slowly pushed it open. Daphne was sat on the end of the bed, holding her head in her hands.

"Daphne..." he breathed, and she looked up at him briefly, her face stained with her tears. They stared at each other for a moment before he stepped towards her, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her off of the bed and into his embrace. She buried her head into his shoulder, sobbing quietly as he stroked her hair, "...I'm sorry, Daph."

She sniffed, glancing up at him as he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry too, Freddie. And I didn't mean it when I swore at you..." she whispered, and he smiled reassuringly as he leant down and kissed her forehead.

"I know, baby. Me neither."

They had never fought like this before. And they hoped they never would again.


	3. Enamor Me

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, guys :D I'm trying to get one of these out a day, so hopefully that will happen :) I missed out two prompts because I honestly couldn't think of anything to write with them :D**

**Drabble 3: Enamor Me**

* * *

Daphne had always loved nature. Ever since she was a little girl, she had enjoyed countless days climbing trees and swimming in the lakes. It was beautiful.

There was one thing she _didn't_ like about nature, however.

She especially didn't like it now, as she lay motionless on the couch, trying her best to relax and let her stomach sort itself out. Cramps had been plaguing her for the last hour or so, painful ones at that. Daphne really wasn't appreciating Mother Nature's 'special gift' today.

And it didn't help that she was constantly shouting at Fred for the stupidest of things, coupled with the relentless crying one minute and the hysterical laughter the next. But he put up with it all, bless him. She certainly wouldn't.

Fred had actually left her in the house to run some errands, or more likely to get some space. She didn't blame him: if someone nearly bit her head off for dropping a _coin_ on the carpet she'd probably leave too.

He was always so understanding of her predicament whenever it came around, and she was thankful to say the least. Part of her wished she didn't have to go through this torture twelve times a year, but it was a fair trade for the gift of giving life.

"Fair trade my ass..." Daphne grumbled, rolling over slightly as this particular wave of cramps worsened.

Suddenly, she heard the key turn in the lock as Fred re-entered the house, carrying several shopping bags.

"Hey, Daph," he smiled, using his foot to push the door shut as he walked over to the dining table and placed most of the bags down on the surface. She smiled softly, wondering how she could ever be angry with someone who smiled like _that_.

Fred came back round to the couch, kneeling down so that their eyes were level with each other's. Reaching into the bag he was still holding, he pulled out what he could only describe as 'period supplies', placing them on the coffee table next to him.

Daphne grinned, knowing that he had bought those for her despite losing serious street cred.

"Thanks, Freddie. Did you find them alright?" she asked, reaching out and holding his hand. He chuckled, shaking his head sadly.

"Nope. I had to _ask_ someone where they were," he explained, and she laughed heartily, "...and he was a male employee."

"Oh wow, Fred. That must've been fun," she smirked, and he nodded with a hint of sarcasm.

"It sure was. It was even _more_ fun when he started to explain to me what they were all for..."

"Well, at least it was educational."

The brief break they'd had from each other seemed worth it, as they were both feeling much more comfortable in each other's presence.

Fred's happy expression faded quickly, replaced by a look of worry as he placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing softly.

"How are your cramps? Any better?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No..." she sighed, and he leant over to kiss her forehead.

"That sucks, Daphne."

"Tell me about it."

They both sat in silence for a few moments, before Fred suddenly brightened up, turning and digging through the shopping bag again.

Glancing up to see her look of confusion, he chuckled.

"Oh, I bought you some things. Y'know, like presents," he explained, and her smile widened.

"You did? Like what?"

"You'll see."

Fred pulled out his first gift, handing it to her with a smile. She smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Chocolate. How did you know?"

He chuckled again, shrugging his shoulders sarcastically.

"It seemed like you could do with some indulgence," he replied, making her giggle. She made a mental note to try and share _some_ of the large bar with her generous boyfriend.

"Well thank you, Freddie. That's very sweet of you."

He returned to the bag, pulling out a magazine.

"Here's that issue of Vogue you've been talking about all weekend," he smiled, and her eyes widened.

"No freaking way!"

"Yes freaking way!" he repeated, pleased that she was feeling even slightly better. She shot a playful glare at him, flicking through the pages before stopping on a specific one. Her eyes went from the page to Fred, a thoughtful expression painted on her features.

"You would make a good underwear model, Fred."

Her sudden revelation made him chuckle, and he grinned.

"I could do some modelling for you later, if you'd like?" he offered, and she blushed slightly at the thought.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. I'll be looking forward to that show," she smirked, closing the magazine up again. She would read more of it later on.

Fred smiled warmly, looking into her eyes as he sat holding her hand.

"You look really beautiful today," he said, his voice soft as he spoke. She blushed again, unable to stop her smile widening.

"Thanks, Freddie."

He stood up carefully, jogging down the hall and out of sight. Daphne sighed deeply, feeling much better than before he'd returned. Even her cramps were hurting less.

"Here you go, Daph," Fred said as he reappeared, leaning over and draping a blanket over her body. Daphne smiled, snuggling into the warm fabric as he walked back round to look down at her.

"You're so sweet," she purred, and he smirked.

"Only because I have the sweetest girl in the whole wide world."

Daphne reached up, pulling him down and pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss. Fred tried his best to not fall onto her, bracing himself on the arms of the couch.

Pulling away, she chuckled as she noticed the rosy shade his cheeks had turned. She always seemed to produce that reaction from him.

"Thanks for everything, Freddie. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Daph."

As he walked away, a previous thought entered her mind, a mischievous smile working its way across her lips.

"Fred!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't forget, your modelling show starts in five minutes!"


	4. Fight Me

**So I need to explain this one. It's called 'Fight Me', but it can mean either fighting against or together with someone. I'm using it in the latter sense. So technically, it should be called 'Fight With Me'.**

**Drabble 4: Fight Me**

* * *

"Daphne and I will go this way. Velma, you take the boys and search upstairs."

It was the same routine as always. Fred and Daphne go one way. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby another. He didn't expect there to be much protest.

"And what are you two going to do over _that way_?" Velma's voice was playful as she spoke, and Fred immediately felt himself get flustered.

"Uh, y'know... search for clues and stuff," his explanation was vague to say the least, but he had managed to subdue Velma's apparent suspicions for the meanwhile.

"Right. Just be careful, okay?"

With that, the brown haired girl turned and began to walk away, dragging a very reluctant boy and his dog with her. The remaining pair watched until they were out of sight before exchanging a glance. And they both knew _exactly_ what it meant.

"So..." Daphne smirked, trailing her fingers down his arm as she did so, "...let's go search for clues and stuff..."

"Sounds like a plan, Daphne."

* * *

The particular house they were searching was said to be home to a valuable family heirloom; an heirloom that a gang of thieves wanted for themselves. It was the first mystery in a while that didn't actually involve any ghosts. They had decided to try and stop the thieves before it was too late.

* * *

Fingers intertwined as they walked, Fred's smile widened as he spied an empty room off to the side of the corridor they were walking through.

"That looks like a good place to start," he whispered, and she winked seductively.

"It sure does. I'll go first to make sure it's safe."

The sexual tension was incredible. Both of them knew exactly what was going on, but neither wanted to be the one to cave first. The room Fred was referring to, however, was the promised land of the little game they were playing. Once they were inside, they would allow their passions to flow freely.

He watched as she stepped over to the door, pushing it open before stepping inside. There was a pause as she surveyed the room, before she poked her head back through the door and smiled.

"Empty?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, you coming?" she confirmed, and he grinned.

"You bet."

It happened quite quickly, but no sooner had Fred entered the room and closed the door behind him had Daphne's lips crashed onto his, pressing him against the back of the very door he'd just walked through.

The kiss deepened, passions overflowing as their hands explored each other's bodies, tongues wrestling playfully. It had been a while since they'd got the chance to be alone like this.

In the midst of the kiss, they had pushed and pulled until they were halfway across the room, Daphne's back now firmly pressed against the wall.

He broke the kiss briefly, planting quick kisses all over her cheeks. She couldn't help but chuckle, leaning down to kiss his neck softly.

"No wonder we never find anything..." she whispered, and he laughed gently.

"Well, something like this is too good to pass up," he replied, capturing her lips once again as he ran his hands through the silky strands of red hair, "...God, you're beautiful."

As they continued, they were unaware of another presence in the room.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?"

The strange voice immediately snapped them out of their trace, and they broke apart, Fred instinctively placing himself in front of Daphne to protect her. Standing in front of them were three men, all of whom didn't look the least bit friendly.

"Looks like a couple of lovebirds."

"Aw, how sweet..."

Fred frowned, gritting his teeth. He could feel Daphne's nervousness from her body language.

"Who are you?" he growled, clenching his fists. He would defend himself if he had to.

The men laughed, each taking a few steps forwards.

"We're the guys who are gonna take your girlfriend for a little joyride; isn't that right, fellas?"

Daphne gasped quietly, subconsciously grabbing onto Fred's shirt. Fred was trying his best to remain calm, but it was proving more and more difficult by the second.

"That's not going to happen."

His bold words only encouraged the men, and they came ever closer.

"Wow, that's pretty big talk, blondie. Compensating for something?" The other men laughed heartily, and Fred shook his head slowly.

"If you so much as _touch _her, I will end you."

"Okay, blondie. Prove it."

They advanced with unprecedented pace, and before Fred could prepare they had reached behind him and grabbed at Daphne. She squealed at the contact, and Fred knew he had to act fast. Swinging with great precision, his fist connected with the first goon's jaw, sending him sprawling. The other two, now realising that 'blondie' was putting up a fight, shifted their attentions away from Daphne as they rushed over to help their acquaintance.

Fred saw them coming, landing another swift right hook as the second man fell to the ground from the impact. The punches had managed to knock them out cold, and it was now that Fred was thanking his parents for the boxing lessons a few summers ago. But there was still one more to deal with, and he was the biggest of the bunch.

"Little bitch, see how tough you are now you..." he was cut short as his eyes widened with surprise. Daphne had come up behind him and kicked him in the groin. Hard.

He fell to the floor with an almighty thud, clutching his crotch and whimpering quietly. Fred stared over at Daphne for a second, not able to believe that she'd just saved him before coming to his senses.

"Daphne, c'mon!" his voice was clear and direct as he grasped her hand, walking swiftly out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Let's call the cops, Freddie," Daphne suggested, visibly shaken by what had just occurred. As they dashed away from the scene, Fred found the time to lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Good idea, Daphne. We'll do that right now."

* * *

"Well, I want to thank you kids for catching these scum bags. Don't you worry, they'll get what they deserve."

The policeman's words were comforting as the criminals were loaded into the back of a police van. Everyone was stood outside the house now, waiting to go home.

As the police vehicles drove away, Velma smiled happily.

"Another case closed guys. Nice job," she congratulated, and the rest of them nodded in acknowledgement. It had been a scary day for all of them, given the circumstances.

"Can we, like, go home now?" Shaggy asked, and Velma chuckled.

"Of course, Shaggy. C'mon guys!" and with that they began to walk back over to the Mystery Machine, which was parked a few metres away.

Fred began to follow, only to be pulled back by Daphne. He turned, his brows knitted with worry.

"Are you alright?"He asked quietly, and she nodded. Leaning up, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling gently as she did so.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me back there."

"Don't mention it, Daph. Thank _you_ for saving _me..._"


	5. Invite Me

**So I've had exams for the past few weeks. Which was completely fun as always... *sarcasm* ;D Anyway, I'm gonna continue with these in the meanwhile as they help keep my writing muse alive. And that's always good, right?**

**By the way, this chapter is a bit suggestive in parts. Just saying. Nothing totally M Rated but still.**

**Drabble Five: Invite Me**

* * *

In all of the time he had known her, she had never looked so beautiful.

She truly had a mother's glow, her pregnant figure basking in the golden sunlight that was shining through the nearby window. He watched her as she sat, flicking through the pages of a magazine and occasionally dog-earing one of the corners. She was incredible to him, and he could just sit and study her for hours on end.

And now she was giving him the greatest gift of all: a baby.

It wasn't like they hadn't worked hard for it, if you could call the process of making a baby _work_. But when you try for months and months with no results, it does end up becoming something of a struggle after a while. There had been times where they had feared the worst, that they were incompatible or even infertile. But one day Fred had returned from work to see the biggest grin on his wife's face, and in one small moment the weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

And now they were here, seven months down the line.

It had been a humbling experience. The smiles, the laughter, the _cravings_. Their relationship was at its strongest. All thanks to a tiny, yet brilliant, human.

"Freddie?" the sound of her voice brought him back to reality, and he turned to her with a smile.

"Yes?"

She paused, taking a second to close the magazine and place it on the coffee table.

"Will you... will you come shower with me?"

She laughed as he blushed considerably, obviously having stumped him with her offer, "...if you don't want to, that's fine."

"No, I will," he replied, regaining his brief lack of composure. She just had that affect on him sometimes, pulling him back to his high school days where if she so much as looked at him he went weak at the knees, "...I'd like that."

Grinning, she made to get up from the chair. Fred bolted off of the couch, dashing over to help her.

"I'm okay, Freddie. Don't worry," she reassured him, accepting his outstretched hand regardless. Fred sighed a breath of relief. He just worried about her sometimes, and the baby too.

Getting to her feet, she leant up and pressed her lips to his cheek, "You're such a gentleman, you know that?"

"Anything for my princess."

"That was so cheesy."

"Yeah, but you love it."

They stood in silence for a moment longer, Fred's hand gently caressing her baby bump as they stared into each other's eyes. Daphne smirked, resting her free hand on top of his own, each of them marvelling at the whole idea that inside the swollen stomach was their first child. And it couldn't come soon enough.

"Right..." she breathed, pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss before pulling away again, "I'm going to go get my shower stuff ready. You can come whenever you like."

Fred nodded, releasing his hold on her hand as she walked away, "Sure thing, Daph. I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

Knocking on the bathroom door, Fred stood back and waited for a second. He had always enjoyed moments like the one they were about to share. Their relationship had always been built on the little moments together, especially back in the days when their respective work hours kept them apart more often than not.

"Come in!" her voice called through the door, cheerful as she spoke. Fred smiled to himself, turning the handle and slowly entering. He was met with the sight of Daphne staring at herself in the mirror, completely bare as she did so. Back when their relationship was still young, Daphne had sometimes not even let him see her in her nightie, let alone completely naked. Her confidence about her body had really boomed over the years, and Fred was glad of it. She really had nothing to be self conscious about.

Of course, he was practically naked himself, save for a pair of boxer shorts. But it was really a testament to how comfortable they were with each other.

"You okay, Daphne?" he asked, setting his towel down on the countertop as he stepped over to her. She almost had a worried expression on her face as she gazed over her figure, and he was concerned. Coming up behind her, he carefully wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach and his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah..." she smiled softly, reaching down to play with his hands as they stood together, "...you know I love being pregnant, right?"

Her question seemed strange to him, but he smiled anyway.

"Of course. I love you being pregnant too," he replied, kissing her neck softly.

"I just wonder if I'll be able to lose the baby weight afterwards." Her words sounded heavy, and he could tell she'd been dwelling on this thought for a while.

"Definitely. I'll help you, if you want." This made her smile, and she turned her head to meet his gaze, still locked in their loving embrace.

"Thanks Freddie. You know I've always been particular about my figure, and when you're pregnant you really can't help swelling like a balloon."

"Honestly, Daphne, you're always the same to me: beautiful. Even more so now, in fact. You've got such a... such a glow about you," he assured her, and his words were comforting.

"I don't know where you get these lines but whoever writes them is _good_," she smirked, and he laughed.

"Straight from the script of my heart."

"Geez, Fred. Way too cheesy."

"Oh quiet, you."

Turning in his arms, she leant up and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Fred smiled against her lips, bringing his hands up to run his fingers through her hair.

The kiss deepened, and he felt her hands trying their best to remove his boxer shorts. Breaking the kiss briefly, he reached down and slid them completely off, tossing them to the side as he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her roughly.

"F-Freddie..." his name came out breathless as she gripped onto his shoulders, enjoying the sensations, "...we're not even in the shower yet."

This made him chuckle, and he pulled away to meet her gaze.

"Sorry, Daph. C'mon then," he smiled, taking her hand and opening the shower door with the other. Reaching inside, he turned the gauge to the appropriate temperature and stood back to let the water run.

Stepping inside, he sighed deeply as the water hit his skin, enjoying the warmth running down his body. Daphne followed close behind, sliding the door shut behind them as she turned to face him. Taking a moment to watch him, she blushed slightly, marvelling at the way the water droplets ran over his muscular torso.

"You look so sexy right now, I'm not even kidding." Her comment made him chuckle, and he stepped towards her.

"Well if I'm sexy then I don't know what that makes you."

"Yeah, Mrs Preggers over here!"

"Doesn't make you any less beautiful. It makes you even sexier in my eyes, actually."

He was surprised when she pressed a finger to his lips, staring directly into his eyes.

"Wash me."

It was a clear enough command for Fred to follow. Reaching into the small alcove where the various lotions and potions were kept, he grabbed a bottle of shower gel.

"You use this one, right?" he asked, and she nodded. Her hair was now completely wet, more straight than wavy. He had always loved her hair when it was wet. Not that she'd ever agree with him.

Squeezing some into his hands, he lathered it slightly before running his hands down her arms, coating her smooth skin with suds. Daphne smiled, pulling him in for another kiss as he continued to lather her skin, turning his attention to her swollen stomach. Their tongues intertwined playfully, the kiss deep and passionate as it was before.

His hands remained on her stomach a moment longer, being careful as he caressed the swollen skin. When it came to his child, he couldn't be careful enough.

Daphne broke the kiss, smiling softly as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Freddie."

"I love you too, Daph..." he paused, and she watched as he knelt down, pressing his lips to the tip of her stomach in a sweet kiss. Daphne's smile widened as he stood up again, taking her into his arms in a loving embrace.

"You know..." he began, gently kissing her forehead, "if somebody had told me back in high school that one day you'd be pregnant with my baby, I would've started smiling and I'd still be smiling now. I can't even tell you how much you mean to me, how much our _baby_ means to me."

"Oh Freddie..."

"This baby is truly the greatest gift you've ever given me, apart from your love in the first place. I don't think I'll ever come close to repaying the favour, but I'll sure as hell give it my best shot."

"Thank you, Freddie. Your words mean a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Daphne. I love you."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, just letting the water cascade over their bodies. Chuckling lightly against his skin, Daphne reached over to the shower gel and handed it to him.

"Right, c'mon now. You agreed to wash me and I'm not even clean yet."

"Anything for you, my sweet."

"I dare you to shave your legs."

"Well, maybe not _anything_..."


	6. Broken

**Hey everyone! This isn't actually part of the Drabble Challenge I was following, but instead it was a request from my good friend, Jazzola :) I thought I might as well post it here, as it technically was a Drabble Prompt :D Enjoy!**

**Drabble Six: Broken**

* * *

"I can't believe you broke your hand."

"Well, I can't believe you aren't more grateful for me punching that guy after he called you a whore."

"Is that the story you've been telling everyone?"

"Pretty much..."

Daphne chuckled at his words, running her fingers over the smooth plaster of paris that was now covering her boyfriend's right hand. They were sat across from each other at the dining table, enjoying the quiet Sunday afternoon as it went by.

"So you didn't tell them about the part where you tried to ride your bike over a curb and fell off awkwardly then?" the teasing tone was evident in her voice, and he shook his head.

"I don't think that sounds quite as noble as the punching story."

"That's because it _was _the least noble thing that anyone has ever done. Ever."

"Alright, I get it already," he smiled, blushing slightly with embarrassment. The heavy cast his hand was now encased it had certainly handicapped him, making him finally realise that he'd been taking his 'good' hand for granted all these years. His left hand was essentially useless.

Realising he had reached the bottom of the page in the magazine he was reading, Fred moved to turn the page. Instead of doing that, he ended up uselessly pushing the magazine around the table, much to Daphne's amusement.

"Need some help with that?" she queried, and he nodded in defeat. Smiling, she stood up and walked over to him, leaning over his shoulder as she gracefully turned the page. She seemed to accentuate all of the movements her hand made, almost taunting him in a way. He muttered a thank you, leaning up to kiss her cheek as she hovered over the article for a moment, reading the contents.

"I didn't know you liked Christina Aguilera, Daph," he said, sounding almost surprised at the way her brows knitted in concentration as she read the article.

"She's not bad," she explained rather bluntly, finally returning her full attention to Fred, "And she has a great song to make you feel better, even with your clunky hand."

She lifted up his arm and let it drop gently, smiling at the loud thud the plaster made as it hit the table.

"I didn't need a demonstration. And what song would that be?"

She chuckled before pulling an overly dramatic pose, her face wrought with sadness and emotion.

"_You are beautiful, no matter what they say..."_ she sung, pointing directly at him. She only managed a single line before bursting into hysterical laughter. Fred, meanwhile, was not so impressed.

"Thanks sweetie, that's so nice of you to say. Really boosts my spirits."

She smiled, knowing he was half joking.

"Hey, don't thank me. Thank Christina. She loves you too," she giggled, and he smiled slightly at her comment.

"How could she love a _freak _like me?" he asked, his voice playful as he spoke. Daphne shrugged, stepping over before clambering onto him, effectively straddling his waist.

"I dunno..." she breathed, their faces mere centimetres away from each other. Fred leant in to kiss her, only to have her pull her lips far enough away that he _just_ missed them. It was strange when she teased him like that. On one hand, he hated it when she did it, but on the other hand it drove him _crazy_.

"...I guess if I can, anyone can."

"Even Christina?"

"_Even Christina."_

With that she pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss, bringing her hands up to gently grasp the strands short, blonde hair atop his head. He moaned quietly against her lips, the kiss deepening as they continued.

Losing himself in the moment, Fred brought his hands up to cup her face, completely forgetting that one of them was now much larger and much heavier. The cast collided with the side of her face rather awkwardly, and she broke the kiss immediately, reaching up to rub her cheek.

"Sorry, Daph. I'm just not used to it yet," he apologised, pressing his lips to her forehead softly before pulling away. She chuckled lightly, climbing off of him and walking back round to her chair.

"Geez, Fred. Talk about killing the mood," she grumbled, and he laughed.

"I can't wait until this damn thing's healed."

"Me neither, cast-boy."

She giggled at her own joke, sitting down and taking a sip of her coffee. Fred shook his head slowly, resting his hand on the table once more.

"_Please_ don't make that my new nickname. _Please," _he begged, and she chuckled.

"It's either that or me singing 'Beautiful' to you at every opportunity."

"I'll take 'Beautiful', please."

"Actually, I think I'll do both. Because I'm nice like that."

"You're such a jerk, Daphne."

"_Words won't bring me down, no. So don't you bring me down... today..."_

Fred sighed in defeat, turning his attention back to the magazine as Daphne laughed away.

"Next time, I'll avoid the curb."


End file.
